Fou's Rebirth
by Gold Phantom
Summary: Fou decides to go with the exorcists into the ark and from there things could only get worse   pairngs LenaleexLavi, NeahxRoad, AllenxFou ocxoc KandaxLenalee.
1. Chapter 1

Fou's rebirth

Gold phantom: this is the first story that is AllenxFou pairing. I would like to Thank My Beta Starisia the Shadow Demon, for helping me correct some of the scenes.

Summary: Fou decides to go with the exorcists into the ark and from there things could only get worse.

Elias: GP does not own anything but me and the other OC's

*Flashback*

_Allen was trying to remember how this all happened. He remember thanking the Asian branch for helping him rebuild the Crown Clown, he remembered Fou begging to go and meet the person that Bak had talked so much about and had pictures of. He also remembered a lot of other things happening but now he, Cross, Lenalee, and Fou and the grave of Maria were all floating on a piece of the white Ark. Allen happened to be clashing swords with the Millennium Earl. Cross had been protecting Lenalee but Fou hadn't been so protected. _

*Flashback ends*

Allen's blade clashed with the Earl's, sending a shower of sparks to the ground beneath their feet. Then The Earl got an idea. Without warning he changed his focus, lunging to Allen's side, instead of directly at the white haired youth. Allen whirled around, to see what had caught the earls attention, just as the earl thrust his blade through the shocked guardians' stomach, and scream of agony tore from her throat, before she fell lifeless, only to be caught by crown clown before she hit the ground.

Before he could do anything more the Earl disappeared, and Allen's vision went black.

. When Allen awoke, he found himself in the 14th's hidden room sprawled on the floor, Fou's body and the couch with Timcanpy beside her. He assumed Cross had brought them here, though he wasn't quite sure. He got up and walked to the mirror but instead of seeing the shadow of the 14th he saw someone who looked like Tyki but with red hair and he looked at least 35 years old.

The 14th started to talk to Allen, who listened intently until Cross' call made him jump, "Idiot apprentice do you hear me!"

"Yes Master," Allen replied

"Good, now there should be a piano there, do you see it?" Cross asked.

Allen nodded, and the connection was lost, and the 14th started talking once more.

"Play the song of the ark" the 14th said.

"The song of the ark? I don't even know the song nor have I played a piano before." Was Allen's reply

"Just play" the 14th yelled

As soon as Allen touched the piano he was playing the piano like the 14th could, his fingers dancing along the keys seemingly by their own accord.

After a while the 14th's melody had restored the ark and the exorcists were all doing something. Komui and Allen were in the medical wing thinking of a way to bring Fou back and fix her up. Then Neah's reflection appeared in the mirror. When Komui saw the reflection he screamed, before calming enough to ask "is that the 14th Noah?"

"I am," The 14th replied, "The 14th Noah, the Noah Then the 14th replied I am the 14th Noah, the destruction of Noah, Neah. Than Neah started to explain that if Allen used the Crown Clown they could most likely save Fou.

-Time skips 3 weeks-main story starts now

Allen's P.O.V

A whole two weeks of repairing Fou had finally paid off now she was just recovering. We had to fix all the nerves in her body and most of the nerves in her left arm. We contacted Bak and told him everything was ok. "Allen thinks for repairing Fou but we thought she was dead and made a replacement for her so keep her with you guys she might be a big help.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapter all I was doing was setting the stage for the real story to begin. Allen disclaimer please

Allen: yes sir, Gold phantom does not own anything in this story except the OC's

Allen's P.O.V

"WHAT!" Komui, Phanto and I yelled at the same time.

"Why would you do that, Bak!" I yelled in disbelief.

"We thought she was dead" shouted Bak

Third P.O.V

At that moment Bak decided to hang up the phone while Komui, Allen and Phanto started to think of some way to get back at Bak.

To say they were pissed would have been an understatement to the extreme. Just than Reever came in, "Come on, Chief," He told Komui, "You have a lot of work you need to do; get to it."

"NO! I have to get revenge for my precious sister!" Komui cried as Reever drug him out of the room.

Phanto's P.O.V

As soon as I got to my room all the lights in the Black order went out, "Stupid storm" I mumbled to myself, _'Innocence invoke'_ I thought to m self and then my level 3 innocence had surrounded me and I used the gift of the Noah to light up the hallway.

When I walked into my room I revoked my innocence, laid on my bed and started to read my book.

"Where's Kanda?" Fou demanded, nearly making me jump.

"I'm not his keeper, but I'm pretty sure he's in the cafeteria," I growled, more than a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"Where is it?"

I sighed getting up and straightening my jacket, "C'mon, I'll show you."

after we got there we saw Kanda eating the usual meal and then it happened so fast. next thing I knew I was watching Fou drag a very angry Kanda away. I decided that since I was in the cafeteria I would get something to eat so I ordered my food and sat across from my sister Starla and brother Zeion and next to Allen.

a flash of lighting and the roar of thunder echoed through the order and the lights flickered off again. Wuhen they came back on I saw our only Exorcist who's innocence had turned her into a Neko, Elia, hugging me for dear life.

"Elia, get off me please" I stated a little pissed

"No," The Neko said tightening her grip on me, "The thunder and lightning scare me."

I finished eating and Elia was still hanging on to me for dear life. So I headed back to my room to keep reading my book.

~Later~

I had just finished reading my book and was going to get ready for bed when I saw that Elia hadn't left yet.

"Elia wake up" I said as calmly as I could.

"Leave," I said once she awoke.

"No," She said.

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation, "At least go get your sleep wear on, while I do the same."

When Elia returned, I was already in my shorts and the sleeveless shirt with the Black Order Rose on the front, and was already under the blankets.

She crawled under the blankets beside me, and I faced the wall and tried to get some sleep, while she did the same.

Morning

Elia and I both got up she went to her room to go change and I went to take a shower.

After we were dressed we met by the cafeteria and saw Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen sitting and eating there food. Then at that moment my younger siblings arrived. We all were born 5 minutes apart making us triplets and also allowing me to know there every move they make before it is made. I finished explaining to Elia, we ordered our food and sat with Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Zeion, and Star.

After breakfast

Third P.O.V

After the seven exorcists ate they headed to Komui's office to see if there is innocence to be collected. On the way to Komui's office Phanto invoked level 3 innocence knowing Komui might have another Sir Komlin built. Allowing Gift of the Noah's 4 wings come off Phanto took his right arm and made it in to his most powerful weapon Salvation-Wing Blade and as soon as they walked in Phanto took his blade and called _Unmei no saigo wa hakai suru!_ Causing the wings to spin and cut Sir Komlin, who came out of nowhere, in to pieces. Phanto landed and he devoked his innocence everyone was shocked at what Phanto did with his right arm. Komui then told Allen, Lenalee, Elia, Fou and Phanto to get ready and prepare to go to Spain.

Me: wow this is short


	3. Chapter 3

Gold phantom: Sorry for the short chapter all I was doing was setting the stage for the real story to begin. Kanda disclaimer please

Kanda: che. Yes sir, Gold phantom does not own anything in this story accept the Oc's

Lenalee: Did Kanda listen to GP?

Kanda: Shut the F**K up

Lenalee: Never mind

Third P.O.V

When the ark opened up in Spain they saw akuma everywhere. Elia turned human and started blasting away at the akuma with her innocence. "Salvation -wing blade" shouted Phanto as his wings detached from his back and glowed while his right arm became a sword as the 2 of the wings fused to the sword and the other two wings became a new arm. The entire group exorcist sent to Spain had killed all the akuma and were getting annoyed at how they kept coming non-stop. Allen had been battling Tyki Mikk and had been unable to cause damage.

"**Let me help" **Neah shouted in Allen's mind

"No" Allen replied

"**Suit yourself" **Neah replied

Allen having enough with Tyki had decided to Stab Tyki in the heart killing the Noah memories inside of him. After Allen finished he went to see how Phanto, Elia, Lenalee, Fou, and Lavi were doing only to see Phanto having gray skin and Noah eyes.

"Phanto is a Noah?" Allen yelled in surprise

"Well his Noah genes had been purified erasing the past Noah leaving behind a empty slate allowing Phanto to fill up memories so the only thin this Noah remembers is it power and the fact that he is the Noah of Darkness Chaos." Lavi replied.

They watched as Phanto had smirked.

"Innocence level7 name: illusion Phantom." Phanto said as his innocence changed to a gray with purple markings. He had made quick work of the akumas and took the innocence they found before heading off to Russia. Allen had fallen asleep and was dreaming he was in the white ark talking with Neah. He later felt someone shaking him while yelling "WAKE UP Moyashi!" Lavi shouted. "THE NAME IS ALLEN BAKA LAVI!" Allen yelled. The exorcists had gotten off the train and had started to look for the other peace of innocence. Things had been going fine until Jasdero and Devit had showed up. They accidentally killed each other. Phanto had thought to himself "OK that was weird and stupid of the twins" It was getting pretty late out so the exorcists had decided to get a hotel. Lavi had to share with Allen, Fou with Lenalee and Elia, and Phanto in his own room. Phanto not being tired had decided to take a walk. During his walk he had past the local cemetery, he looked and saw the Millennium Earl walking up to a girl no older then five or six.

"Chaos I need you on stand by" Phanto thought

"_**OK, Kid, are we going with the usual?" **_Chaos thought back

"Yes" Phanto replied

Phanto invoked his innocence Level 3 the Golden Phantom. And charged at the earl

"NO YOU DON'T! Millennium Earl!" Phanto shouted creating a cyclone to through the Earl back into a tree.

Phanto took this chance to grab the child and run away to create a barrier. Once that was created the earl showed up and grinned wider then he already was. Phanto then shifted to illusion Phantom and allowed his Noah to take control.

"Longtime Long see. _Adam" _Chaos hissed

"Chaos." Adam hissed back.

The two then engaged into a heated explosive attack. The earl knowing he lost the round had decided to leave but then he remembered about the girl.

"Do you have a name?" Phanto asked

"No" the little girl replied.

"Then how about Lala, she was the name of a friend of mine and you look almost like her." Phanto said

After the little girl nodded she took Phanto's hand and he lead her back to the hotel un noticed. When morning approached they saw Phanto and Lala waiting outside the inn. Everyone looked at Phanto and then nodded after he explained everything. The exorcists all went back to the Black order via train since Allen was to tired to create the ark. On the way though akuma had attack hitting Phanto oddly enough though Phanto had a sadistic smile as he warped into his Noah and attacking the akuma and destroying it all with his right claw. He devoked his innocence as the red crystal embedded in his right hand retreated and a regular innocence embedded into his right arm making the whole arm look black with a white blood crystal. When Lenalee questioned Phanto about why his blood is white he explained that his Noah genes and innocence had mixed from so much combo usage that it went white. The trip back was rather long and quiet and it got on Lavi's nerves. Phanto was asleep. Allen talking to Lenalee. Fou and Lala reading and Lavi being Lavi was about to draw on Phanto's face until Phanto's skin went gray and spoke up.

"Lavi Bookman Jr. if you value your right hand I wouldn't suggest you drawing on my face. Chaos mumbled.

Lavi had drawn back his hand and put the marker away.


	4. Chapter 4

Gold Phantom: This is going to get longer as it gets more into the story. So any case lets have Lavi do the disclaimer.

Lavi: No, No. Stay away. Chaos is clever and scary *bursts into tears*

Chaos:*walks in and sees Lavi crying* What in the name of… why is Lavi crying.

Gold Phantom: oh good Chaos disclaimer please.

Chaos: Gold Phantom does not own D. gray man if he did the Series wouldn't be over, and Kanda would be dead and brought back as a girl for Lavi to annoy. He does own me and all his Oc's

Kanda: Shut the H**l up Dumb Noah

Chaos: DIE!

GoldPhantom: Here we go again.

Lavi grumbled some un-hearable words but then Chaos kicked Lavi in the head sending him into a wall.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" Lavi shouted.

"Shut up idiot rabbit before I kill you" Chaos growled before falling back asleep and allowing Phanto, who was still sleeping, to take control.

Lala looked over at Lenalee and Allen then at Lavi.

"Miss. Fou why is it the red head stupid, why does the 15 year old have white hair?" Lala asked shyly.

"Eh ask general stupid." Fou replied pointing at Phanto.

"Why do you call the nice man stupid?" Lala asked but Fou ignored her and continued her book.

Lala walked over to where Phanto was sleeping, she climbed next to Phanto and fell asleep. Phanto woke up to see Lala asleep but tears going down her face.

~Lala's dream~

Lala sat in the cemetery crying she was alone the grave next to her was marked with the name, Phanto Storm. The head stone read:

_Here lies Phanto Storm, a great friend and general._

_Adopted father of Lala Storm. A Noah by Genes but a human by heart_

_Young__ but __strong __he__ will __never __be __for gotten,__He __died__ from__ the __millennium__ earl __stabbing __him __in __the __chest,__though __he __did __save __the __Heart,__who__ was __the __only __person __it __allowed__ as __it__'__s __accommodator_.

~Dream end~

The dream had woke Lala up she was crying hard, everyone but Phanto and her were fast asleep. When Phanto looked at Lala he saw tears so he wiped the tears away and hugged Lala hard.

"Lala what is wrong?" Phanto said

She stopped to look at Phanto before breaking down into tears.

"I had a dream you were dead." Lala cried.

"I don't die easily trust me." Phanto said rubbing soothing circles on Lala's back.

Lala looked up at Phanto and hugged him, Phanto returned the hug as he took out his golem to contact the order, he got no connection and decided to ask what he should do later.

~at the order~

The exorcist and Lala made it back to the order around midnight. Phanto picked Lala up and walked to Komui's office while the others went to bed. He arrived at Komui's office and handed him the innocence. Komui looked up and Saw Phanto holding Lala.

"Phanto who is the child? You know commoners are not aloud." Komui said

"Komui she is a child, she had no name so I gave her the name Lala, I found her in a cemetery, the millennium earl was there to, so I took her in, and I want to know if I can adopt her." Phanto asked.

Komui sighed and looked at Phanto before fixing his glasses.

"I will discuses it with the generals and the higher ups, for now take her to your room and tomorrow go see Halvaska to see if any of the innocence there are a mach for her.

With that Phanto took the girl to his room, she was given some sleep wear lent by Elia.

Lala was tossing and turning in her sleep tears were rolling down her cheeks again.

~Dream Start~

Lala was once again sitting in the cemetery, this time she looked about 15 years old.

Tears where once again streaming down her face, the grave Stone read

_Here __lies __Phanto__ Storm,__a__ great __friend__ and__ general._

_Adopted father of Lala Storm. A Noah by Genes but a human by heart_

_Young__ but __strong __he__ will __never __be__for gotten,__He __died __from__ Tyki __Mikk __stabbing __him__ in __the __chest,__though__ he __did __save __the __Heart,__who __was __the __only __person __it __allowed __as __it__'__s __accommodator,__he__ died __again__ during __a__ battle __against __millennium__ earl,__he __gave __the __heart __to __Lala __this __time,__he__ was __not __fortunate __enough __to __survive __this __attack.__But __he __will __always__ be__ loved __and __never __forgotten._

~Dream end~

Lala woke up and cried harder then before, waking Phanto up in the process.

Phanto looked at the child and wiped the tears way before holding her close and falling asleep, Lala also fell asleep and hadn't woke up any more that night.

When the morning arrived Lala woke before Phanto.

"Phanto wake up." Lala said.

When Phanto did not respond Lala started to get worried just then Elia walked in with a bucket of ice water she threw the water at Phanto.

"COLD!" Phanto yelled jumping in the air.

Once he got back on the ground he grabbed Elia by her collar and shook some sense into her.

"Phanto" Lala cried

Phanto picked Lala up and gave her a hug then Fou came in and started to drag Phanto away again.

"Come on general I need you to show me to the cafeteria I got lost twice." Fou said.

Just than Allen walked in and freed Phanto and grabbed Fou hand and led her to Komui's office.

Phanto, Elia, and Lala went to Halvaska's chambers.

"Halvaska, do you have any innocence for Lala?" Phanto asked.

Halvaska checked all the innocence she had and then found one.

"Yes I do General Phanto." Halvaska said Picking Lala up and allowing the innocence to merge with Lala. After that was done the three went to Komui's office for a mission, the Heart of innocence sat on the couch waiting for her accommodator.

"Hearta I see you been here a while." Phanto said sitting next to the heart of innocence.

Komui was waiting for the others to arrive and when they did he sent them to France to collect innocence.

Me: well Kanda is tied up with people throwing tomatoes at him.

Kanda: stop throwing the Damned tomatoes.

Allen: HA-HA-HA*throws a tomado.

Lavi: CHAOS IS MEAN

Chaos: SHUT UP BAKA USAGI.


End file.
